Damn Big Test Tube
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: He thought he really knew her though apparently not as much as he thought.


**Authors Notation: **Short little snippet about one of my favorite FFVII couples Hojo/Lucretia. This is set sometime after Hojo and Lu started their relationship. Also this little piece is based on a picture I found on DA by cursedchaos13 as well as her comment about big test tubes. XD I laughed my ass off and couldn't stop myself from putting it into fic form.

I hope you all enjoy it and reviews/critiques are very much appreciated. ^_^

Oh! And if anyone wants to see the picture I used as a reference, please let me know in the review or a PM and I'll send you the link. I seem to not be able to get links to work on here. :(

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Final Fantasy, sadly :(

Professor Hojo couldn't be more happy. It was the first day in weeks that Nibelheim wasn't being bombarded with a downpour of rain and a nice bout of sunshine does well for the mood. Also an email came from the corporation stating that the JENOVA project was to be extended and they were sending a fresh supply of specimens for the Hojo and his colleagues to tinker with. The cherry on top of this delicious sundae though was the fact that annoying TURK was sent away to retrieve said specimens which equaled a perfectly quiet lab for him to work in. A small smirk crossed Hojo's face at the last thought. Yes, today was absolutely perfect.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

It seems like he spoke too soon.

As an angry Hojo turned to find out who, in their right mind, would **dare** disturb him and his glorious peace, he found himself with an armful of Lucretia Crescent.

The force of her body colliding with his almost caused Hojo to loose his balance and send them both flying backwards onto one of the lab tables, but luckily he was able to find his footing before they were impaled by the many glass instruments littering the table.

Hojo was about to explode with anger until he saw exactly what kind of state she was in. Lucretia was shaking like a leaf and seemed like she was trying to curl as deep as she could into his chest.

"Lu sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Spider! **Giant** spider!"

Hojo had to stop himself from exploding with laughter. Lucretia dealt with disfigured animals, humans and any and all things you could think of to preserve in containers filed with chemicals and here she was all freaked out over a spider.

Hojo smiled as he gently rocked Lu in an attempt to calm her down. "It's ok sweetheart. Now where exactly is it?"

Lucretia didn't even bother to lift her head from the crook of Hojo's neck as she pointed in the direction of the row of Mako containers used to hold large specimens for testing. Still carrying Lu, Hojo walked over toward the area she pointed to and…

"**This**…is the giant spider?"

"Yes, yes, yes, YES! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Hojo was torn between laughing his ass off and throwing Lucretia across the room. Her giant spider was no bigger than a pen tip. Hojo looked down at Lu, whimpering in his arms and heaved a heavy sigh before stomping dramatically down on her so called "spider".

"There, all gone." Hojo cooed.

Lucretia slowly lifted her head from it's home on Hojo's neck and scrutinized the floor making sure it was really gone. Once she was satisfied Lu breathed a huge sigh of relief before turning her head toward Hojo and planting a quick peck on his cheek.

"Thank you honey."

A light blush coated Hojo's pale cheeks as he nodded in response. All of a sudden Lucretia's smile vanished as she became very serious.

Hojo raised an eyebrow as he regarded his companions sudden change in demeanor. "What?"

Hojo slowly followed Lucretia's gaze before his whole face burst as red as a tomato. "It's a test tube I swear!"

Lucretia smirked as she raised her eyebrows. "Damn big test tube…"

She didn't think is was possible but Hojo's face became even redder than it already was and, granted it could have been a trick of the light, but one of his eye's seemed to be twitching. Lucretia let loose a hearty laugh before burying her head back into Hojo's neck though this time in pleasure, not fear.

Yes…Hojo couldn't be more happy.


End file.
